Story Challange Naruto
by Mind-Mage
Summary: This is a Challange to Anyone who want's to write a story but has no ideas, Please tell me if you start the story, so i can read it. Please follow the points i made.


Story Challenge Naruto.

Naruto is an indirect descendent of the Nidamie Hokage, inheriting his great-grandfathers Water Chakra Type.

Naruto gains a Kekkai Genkai on his Seventh Birthday because of an influx of the Kyuubi's Chakra into his system when he's attacked by Iwa-Nins, You can use any reason for the attack...

(the easiest being they think he's related to the Yondamie they do look a like)

...and his Water Type Chakra Nature is super charged in his bloodstream and then forms itself into the 'Suiton Kekkai Genkai...'

(You can show or explain it as you like as long as it happens.)

...This allows him to use Water like Gaara use's his Sand.

Naruto then Trains himself for a Year before the he goes to the Academy...

(You can have him train as you like, though he needs a firm background on all ninja skills)

...When Naruto starts the academy he will act the fool and let everyone under estimate him...

(The fool act can stop after the academy, straight away or slowly, but it's bound to come out eventually)

His team will still be the same Team 7 but with a different Sensei 'YOU' have an option:

Maito Gai

Gekkou Hayate

Shiranui Genma

Ebisu

And finally Uchiha Itachi

If you use Uchiha Itachi as Team Seven's Sensei, you will have to explain the plot-holes left in the story by his change, Such as: How does his Family get Massacred? Who takes his place in Akatsuki? Why does Sasuke hate him or not? (if you need extra info on him just ask)

If you use Ebisu as Team Seven's Sensei, you will also have too fill in a couple of plot-holes in the story line, such as: Who takes over teaching Konohamaru? Who leads Naruto to meet Jiraiya?

If you use Maito Gai as Team Seven's Sensei, you will also have too fill in a couple of plot-holes in the story line, such as: Who Teaches Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji?

Naruto is to be smarter maybe not as much as Sakura, but he is brilliant with Suiton and Ninpo Techniques and average in the other Jutsu Types, his Chakra Control is much better and his Chakra size is about the same as in the Anime.

ORANGE is not his favourite colour...(I hate Orange)

You can choose his colour as long as what he wears has a lot of Black in it...

(Black because he's a Ninja.)

...The story line can follow anything as long as most of the main events happen.

The Sandamie Hokage must die around or just after the Chuunin Exams, he can die anyway you want but he must die for Tsunade to take his Place, if you can make him live and still get Tsunade to be placed as the Godamie Hokage... and for it to be believable... within a month or so of the Exams then he can be kept alive.

Orochimaru must die before the Shippuden Starts, Before or in between the Time skip part, although YOU don't have to include a time skip he needs a training period, in the story around this time.

Akatsuki is going to be a Hard Enemy but not the main Threat to the Element Nations, you need to dispose of them just after the Time skip period or a few month after it.

YOU After the Time Skip must create a Threat that is more Dangerous than any other Enemy previously fought that also includes the OAV's and Movies, all Four of them.

Another Thing I want in this story, is dangerous missions, one's were there sent out to kill people, or get information, the missions need to be in there scope though depending on there age and skill's, such as killing non-ninja when there Genins.

Your Team must consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Any other Team can be switched around and Sensei's Juggled around.

Naruto's Love Interest's is not to be SAKURA OR SASUKE, Temari and Tenten are good choice's but you may decide yourself.

Naruto mustn't do all the work Sasuke needs to be able to handle a lot as well as Naruto, Sakura doesn't improve till after Tsunade becomes Godamie and she get's Apprenticed to Tsunade.

Naruto's SECRET over all Dream is to create his own Ninja Village, Makaigakure (Village Hidden in Hell) and to be the MakaiKage (Hell's Shadow) and want's to locate it north of Wave Country and east of Fire Country on a long land mass that's connected to fire and sound Country, this will happen near the end of the book.

I chose that particular spot from a Naruto Map, as it's a free land mass plus it's next to the sea where Naruto's Suiton Jutsu is Strongest.

* * *


End file.
